Malos presentimientos
by Dani Hiwatari
Summary: Alguna vez han tenido un mal presentimiento pero piensan que no es nada y lo olvidan? Esto es lo que le sucede a Kai y las consecuencias pueden ser terribles Yaoi KaixYuriy Cap 2 up! Un rival para Kai ha llegado!
1. El mal presentimiento

Fanfic otro mas jajajajajaja escribo como si le estuviera hablando a alguien que horror me estoy volviendo loca!(mas de lo que ya estoy imposible)

Bueno a ver se me vino la inspiración para este fic escuchando la lluvia así que todos los créditos de la canción son de la lluvia y punto!

Bueno, oigan no han notado que digo mucho la palabra bueno?

Como sea, les decía que... que? Demonios ya no lo recuerdo, ahh si ya lo recordé!

El fic será basado en beyblade, como casi siempre, oigan por lo menos no es de inu!

**Advertencia:** Será un shonen ai, estoy considerando ponerle lemmon aunque si mi papa o mi mama llegan a encontrar esto lo dudo mucho, así que si encuentran esto Kim te dejo mi apoyo moral para el fic de yugi y Estefi te dejo mi apoyo con ale y las demás (no se preocupen yo me entiendo sola... no esperen, yo no me entiendo a mi misma!), el resto de mi fortuna me la llevare conmigo al mas allá no pensaron que de verdad se la iba a dar a alguien o si? Que ilusos no me conocen y si bueno como sea si no les gusta el genero ay de uds yo se los adverti, no me hago culpable ni responsable de futuros traumas

**Disclaimer:** Uds y yo sabemos que ni Beybade ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad (si lo fueran Takao NO seria el personaje principal) todos ellos y sus locuras le pertenecen a Takao Aoki.

**Nota:** si alguien cree que deberia cambiar el rating de esta historia solo háganmelo saber

Ahora si vamos con el fic

* * *

Era de noche, se podía escuchar el suave golpeteo de la lluvia al chocar contra el vidrio de las ventanas de la gran mansión de los Hiwatari. A Kai le gustaba la lluvia lo hacia sentirse tranquilo, en paz, y eso era lo que él necesitaba ahora, paz. Llevaba varias noches sin poder dormir, algo lo estaba atormentado, algo que no lo dejaba en paz ni en sueños. Y sentía miedo, mucho miedo de perder algo muy valioso y preciado para él. A su querido Yuriy, sabia que de alguna manera él tenia que ver con su falta de sueño y su preocupación, temía que corriera peligro, no sabia de que tipo, pero tenia un mal presentimiento y para él eso era mas que suficiente. Esa opresión en el pecho le indicaba que algo andaba mal, que no estaba bien, que no estaba correcto, aunque a veces tenia otro significado como un presagio de que ago sucedería, algo grande y muy significativo tanto para él como para sus seres queridos. Pero ¿qué podría ser? No tenía la mas remota idea, lasola posibilidadde que su Yuriy pudiera estar en peligro no lo dejaba en paz y lo mortificaba día y noche, no sabía que hacer, a quien acudir, pero algo tenia muy claro tenia que proteger a Yuriy aunque tuviera que sacrificar su vida. Ellos dos eran muy amigos desde pequeños siempre habian estado juntos, en todo, hacian todo juntos, cualquier cosa, eran inseparables y desde pequeños los dos se querian como hermanos... o tal vez como algo mas. Ese sentimiento ha estado presente en sus corazones desde que eran pequeños y aun con todo el tiempo que ha pasado ese sentimiento sigue despierto en su interior. 

Yuriy -El joven de cabellos bicolor pronuncia el nombre de su amado al tiempo que volteaba a mirarlo, estaba durmiendo, se veía tan hermoso así, durmiendo, parecía un ángel caído del cielo.

Sus rojos cabellos como el fuego algo despeinados y varios mechones se posaban en la cara del pelirrojo, su blanca y tersa piel alumbrada por la luz de la luna le daban un toque exquisito y su cara estaballenade paz y tranquilidad, como le gustaba contemplarlo en las noches mientras dormía, se quedaba por horas analizando cada facción de su rostro, como hipnotizado, era como si estuviera bajo un hechizo no podía apartar su mirada de él. Realmente era muy afortunado al tener un novio como Yuriy, tenía todo lo que le gustaba en una persona, era inteligente, apuesto, tierno, comprensivo, en algunas ocasiones frío y desalmado como la mas frías de las tormentas pero eso hacía que aumentara su interés por él. Lo amaba tanto, en forma desmedida, no quería que nadie se lo arrebatara, que lo apartaran de su lado, si eso llegaba a suceder... no sabía que sería de su vida, incluso llegó a pensar que tal vez... morriría y el era capaz de morirse, por su único amor... Yuriy Ivanov.

El joven ruso-japones se rindió, estaba cansado de tener que lidiar con todas esas sensaciones extrañas así que se acostó en su cama, se cubrió con sus suaves sábanas de seda, abrazó a su querido Yuriy y con el sonido de la lluvia en sus oídos se quedó dormido. No tenía por que mortificarse por esa opresión, si bueno pasaban cosas malas cuando las sentía pero por lo regular llegaba a pasar un buen tiempo antes de que sucediera, por lo que no tenía que preocuparse¿cierto?

* * *

Demonios ya se me fue la inspiración! Estúpida lluvia que ya no se escucha me dejaste sin inspiración! 

como ya vieron se quedo hasta ahi porque se me fue la inspiracion... y todo por culpa de la lluvia! aunque gracias a ella tmbn nacio este fic, como ven esta muy corto los proximos caps tratare de hacerlos mucho mas largos, a decir verdad no se ni para que lo publico todavia es que estoy taaaaan aburrida que bueno quise hacer algo para variar y pues... aqui esta

estoy planeando hacer que Kai se ponga muuuuuuuy inquieto porque tiene un mal presentimiento acerca de Yuriy y pues se me estan empezando a ocurrir diversas ideas acerca de esto... sobre el lemon estoy considerando si hacer o no, pero creo que por esta vez lo dejare en shonen ai.

y una preguntica, ustedes nunca han sentido una opresion en el pecho o tienen un mal presentimiento y resulta que sienten que es algo malo? y en ese caso.. ustedes le hacen caso? pues yo lo he sentido millones de veces y creo que ustedes tambien y siempre significa que algo grande va a pasar al dia siguiente.

bueno nos vemos un beso a todos cuidense y si son el dueño del gato de al lado le digo que yo NO tengo nada que ver con que su gato este rasurado u.u quéjese con el peluquero! hasta pronto!

Owari


	2. La llegada de un enemigo

Holas!

Aquí les va el nuevo cap de Malos Presentimientos, muchas cosas interesantes van a suceder y veremos cuál es el motivo de esos malos presentimientos que tiene Kai y bueno antes que nada, a responder reviews! La verdad no pensé que me llegarían reviews pero bueno toy muy happy por eso n.n

**GabZ:** en serio, yo NO rasure al gato de mi vecino, ya estaba así cuando llegué! Yo nu hice nada! . ... confesión escondida? Pueeeeeeees digamos que sip, pero hey, no le digas a nadie, y que bueno que te gustó el comienzo de la historia y ya veo que te fascina el lemon, peor como dije antes estoy considerando si ponerle o no y bueno aquí tienes el segundo cap de esta historia, nus leemos! 

**Cloy Ivanov Black:** a mi tambien me gusta mucho esa pareja, es una de mis favoritas y si los dos son súper kawaii, aquí tienes el segundo cap, espero que te guste

**N.17:** y bueno lamento decir que no, no volvió a llover, este fic esta aquí porque obligue a la señora inspiración a venir, si no júralo que esto no estaría aquí, que disfrutes del cap!

**Alleka:** que bueno que no eres la dueña del gato y te digo que NO yo no jui! Y bueno mucho gusto Alleka, yo soy Dani Hiwatari y para mas información de mi puedes ver mi bio y pos aquí ta el segundo cap y realmente es tortura psicológica que los haga tan cortos? Bueno este no está tan corto como el último así que espero que lo disfrutes

**Aika:** si! Arriba el kaixyuriy! Espero que disfrutes mucho este cap nos leemos!

**Zhena Hik:** holas! Bueno gracias por decir que comenzó bien y si, ya sé que quedó muy corto, pero para entonces mi cerebro no daba para más, la señora lluvia se jue y se llevó con ella a la señora inspiración pero bueno aquí esta el segundo cap, que lo disfrutes!

**Spark Clutches:** otra que quiere lemon, bueno... vamos a ver hare un intento por ponerle lemon y wow me sorprende que no me hayas preguntado por el gato del vecino, bueno nus leemos!

Bueno esos fueron todos los reviews

**Disclaimer:** Ni Beyblade ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todos ellos y sus locuras son propiedad de Takao Aoki, así que por favor no demanden

**Advertencia:** Este fic contiene shonen-ai así que si no les gusta el género no me vengan a reclamar, no me hago responsable ni culpable de futuros traumas

Ahora si, vamos con el fic

* * *

**Malos Presentimientos**

**Capitulo 2: La Llegada de un Enemigo**

Era un día como cualquier otro en la mansión de los Hiwatari, el sol brillaba dando inicio a una nueva mañana, este parecía ser uno de esos días en los que se puede ir al parque para disfrutar del maravilloso clima que hay y pasarla bien con tus seres mas queridos.

En una de las habitaciones de la gran mansión, dormitaban dos jóvenes rusos, disfrutaban del calor del cuerpo del otro y se podía ver una sonrisa formada en el rostro de ambos, lentamente, uno de ellos fue despertando, tenía el cabello bicolor, piel nívea y ojos de un hipnotizante color rubí. Mientras se iba incorporando, vio dulcemente el cuerpo al lado suyo y le dedicó una gran, hermosa y sincera sonrisa, cosa que no solía verse muy a menudo en él ya que siempre era muy reservado y frío, pero desde que estaba con él, todo cambió, ya nada era como antes.

Se sentó en la cama mirando a su hermoso lobo dormir y pensando que su vida ya no sería vida sin él. De pronto recordó el mal presentimiento que tuve anoche, se espantó un poco y sacudió la cabeza tratando de que esos pensamientos abandonaran su mente. No quería que nada le sucediera a su querido Yuriy, su lobo lo era todo para él. Sin que el joven bicolor se diera cuenta el pelirrojo se despertó y se sentó de piernas cruzadas junto a Kai, notó que éste estaba muy preocupado y al parecer no se había percatado de que estaba despierto, así que le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla para hacerlo reaccionar. Kai se sorprendió de verlo despierto, pero cambió rápidamente de expresión esbozando una hermosa sonrisa y dándole un tierno beso en los labios.

.-¿Dormiste bien?- Le pregunta el bicolor al pelirrojo

.-Sí, muy bien ¿y qué tal tú?

.-Muy bien

.-Pareces preocupado¿te ocurre algo?- Le pregunta algo preocupado el pelirrojo

.-No, no es nada- El pelirrojo le lanza una mirada desconfiada- En serio, no te preocupes por nada.

.-Mmm, está bien, te creo, pero algo me dice que no me estás diciendo la verdad Kai.

.-¿Dudas de mí? O pero que cruel eres Yuriy- Dice fingiendo estar ofendido.

.-No estoy dudando de ti, solo digo que me estás ocultando algo, y créeme que tarde o temprano lo voy a averiguar.

.-Si bueno, ya dejémonos de tonterías y bajemos a desayunar¿si?

.-Si, está bien, pero no creas que voy a olvidar esto.

.-Si, si, lo que digas, ahora bajemos

.-Está bien

Se vistieron y después bajaron a desayunar, al terminar con su comida, salieron al patio trasero de la gran mansión y estuvieron divirtiéndose un rato jugando con los perros (n/a: sip, como lo leyeron, perros), cuando ya era mediodía decidieron ir a la ciudad a pasar un buen rato, en el camino se encontraron con el viejo equipo de Kai, los Bladebreakers, todos seguían idénticos a como los recordaban, Takao seguía siendo un tonto amante de la comida, Rei era el mismo chico con apariencia de gato de siempre, Max todavía parecía un niño pequeño y Kyo (n/a: Kenny, para los que no lo sepan) seguía siendo el pequeño niño sin ojos que siempre habían conocido. Después de saludos, comentarios chistosos (n/a: o estúpidos, según lo vean) por parte de Takao y unos cuantos retos a beybatallas, los seis chicos se dirigieron a un restaurante donde Takao, como siempre, devoró todo lo que había en el menú y Kai, como siempre, tuvo que pagar la cuenta, todo era como antes de separarse, seguían siendo los mismo chicos de siempre.

Ya en la tarde, Kai y Yuriy se despidieron de sus amigos y cuando estaban por regresar a casa, cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con otro viejo 'amigo' nada más y nada menos que Boris Kuznetsov.

.-Hola Kai, Yuriy, cuanto tiempo sin vernos- Les dijo Boris con una sonrisa de lo más fingida en su rostro, esa iba especialmente dirigida a Kai, ellos no se agradaban en lo absoluto.

.-Sí, cuanto tiempo...- Fue la respuesta que dio Kai

.-Y... ¿cómo has estado?- Le preguntó Yuriy al pelilavanda

.-Oh, muy bien- Fue la sencilla respuesta que dio este- Nada en especial.

.-Y ¿a qué se debe esta sorpresa, Boris?- Le preguntó fríamente el bicolor

.-Bueno resulta que Balkov nos quiso dar unos cuantos días libres a todos y bueno, aquí estoy

.-Ahh, bueno y ¿ya tienes en dónde quedarte?- Le pregunta inocentemente el pelirrojo a Boris, claro está que Kai hubiera deseado que Yuriy hiciera esa pregunta, él sabía que Boris sentía algo por Yuriy y si lo conocía bien diría que no y entonces Yuriy lo invitaría a quedarse en la casa y no, definitivamente NO podía permitir eso.

.-De hecho sí- Kai dio un suspiro de alivio- La abadía pagó un hotel cinco estrellas por aquí cerca

.-Ah- Fue la sencilla respuesta que dio el pelirrojo- Bueno, nosotros ya nos amos así que, si no es molestia, ya nos retiramos

.-No es ninguna molestia, nos veremos pronto- Dijo Boris

.-Entonces ya nos retiramos- Y antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, Kai se llevó a Yuriy de regreso a la mansión

Ya en la casa, Kai se metió en la ducha y dejó que el agua fría se llevara sus preocupaciones, ahí estaba de nuevo, es opresión en el pecho que no lo dejaba en paz, acaso ¿tendría algo que ver con que Boris estuviera en la ciudad? No, sólo eran tonterías, no le iba a hacer caso a un tonto presentimiento, además Boris sólo estaría aquí durante unos días, no tenía de que preocuparse, solamente debía a alejar a Yuriy de él y todo estaría bien, no le gustaba que Yuriy estuviera cerca de Boris, en especial si él no se encontraba presente y si podrán pensar que es muy posesivo, pero Boris es muy astuto y sabe como conseguir lo que quiere, por lo que debía asegurarse de que mantuviera su distancia.

Salió del baño con una toalla en la cintura y mientras buscaba ropa que ponerse, alguien entró a su habitación y lo abrazó por detrás besando suavemente su cuello.

.-Yuriy¿qué haces?- Le pregunta Kai a su lobo blanco

.-Te estoy besando

.-Eso ya lo sé

.-¿Entonces para qué preguntas?

.-Ja ja, muy gracioso, a lo que me refiero es a ¿qué haces en mi habitación cuando me estoy vistiendo?

.-En primer lugar esta también es mi habitación y puedo entrar en ella cuando yo quiera y en segundo lugar ¿qué hay de malo en que entre cuando te estás vistiendo?- Le pregunta, con una sonrisa pícara, Yuriy

.-Pues, que no me gusta que me vean cuando me visto, en especial si eres tú

.-Oh, me ofendes Kai- Le responde Yuriy con aire ofendido

.-No te hagas el herido, como sea, sal de una vez de aquí que quiero cambiarme- Le dice el bicolor al pelirrojo, se le estaba terminando la paciencia

.-Mmm, dejame pensarlo... no- Le responde el pelirrojo sentándose en la cama

.-Ya, no seas terco y sal de una buena vez

.-Y tú no seas tan tímido y déjame quedarme aquí

Kai ya había perdido la paciencia, se acercó a Yuriy amenazadoramente con una cara de 'si no sales pronto de aquí te voy a matar', ante esto el chico pelirrojo se puso muy nervioso y se levantó rápidamente de la cama y salió de la habitación con la excusa de que debía ir a entrenar (n/as: tanto rollo por ver quien se quedaba en la habitación?), luego de ese pequeño "show" Kai se dispuso a vestirse tranquilamente y salió de su habitación para bajar al comedor a cenar.

La comida avanzó tranquilamente, nadie hablaba, solo se escuchaban los tenedores y cuchillos al momento de ser utilizados, cuando terminó la cena, los chicos fueron a ver televisón en la sala, no había nada interesante que ver y de pronto se empezaron a escuchar pequeñas gotas de lluvia chocar contra las grandes ventanas de la mansión, otra vez esaba lloviendo, eso significaba que probablemente se quedarían sin señal (n/a: a mi siempre me pasa eso T.T), bueno ya verían que hacer despues, se quedaron un rato en la sala escuchando el golpetear de las gotas de lluvia contra las ventanas, eso en cierta forma hacía que los dos sintieran una gran paz por dentro.

Cualquiera que los viera allí, sentados en el sofá, con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del dulce arrullo de la lluvia, diría que era un cuadro hermoso, los dos se veían tan felices, disfrutando de la presencia del otro, solo ocupados en eso, sin embargo, uno de ellos, estaba muy preocupado, tenía un muy mal presentimiento, pero trataba de olvidarlo y pensar que no era nada de lo cual preocuparse. Los dos permanecieron allí durante media hora más hasta que decidieron ir a dormir, tuvieron un día algo ajetreado y también recibieron una 'gran' sorpresa con lo de Boris, así que sin mas tardar fueron a su habitación a descansar mientras escuhcaba el tranquilizador sonido de la lluvia. El joven Ivanov ya estaba más que dormido, mientras que Hiwatari solo contemplaba su rostro embelesado con esa figura tan perfecta. Al paso de las horas Kai por fin logró conciliar el sueño y con Yuriy en sus pensamientos se quedó totalmente dormido.

Mientras que en otra de las habitaciones...

"Yuriy, vas a ser mío cueste lo que me cueste, ni nada ni nadie va a impedir que tú y yo estemos juntos, en cuanto a Kai¡ja! ya se las verá conmigo, él no te merece y su relación no debe ser, es un error que debe corregirse y yo me encargaré de hacerlo"- Tras estos pensamientos, el chico de cabellos lavanda soltó una pequeña risa sádica imaginando lo que era su plan para arruinar la relación de Kai y Yuriy.

Continuará...

* * *

si si, ya se que esta muy corto y todo pero... mi imaginación no daba para más! y bueno que les pareció el cap? bueno, malo, supermalo, megamalo? dejen su opinion en el review 

y bueno pasando a lo del gato del vecino... solo quiero decirle señor que su gato ya paso a mejor vida! >-

(se ve al gato en un jacuzzi con dos gatas en un hotel cinco estrellas)

bueno nus vemos!

see ya!


End file.
